


Just A Couple Of Birds

by hotlegfryegg



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Also Brimothy Stone goes to Horny Jail, Hair-pulling, M/M, Phoenix is horny and Will Not Be Stopped, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaky Sex, also yeah I’m giving Sova a hair pulling kink sooooo, you’re welcome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotlegfryegg/pseuds/hotlegfryegg
Summary: High risk, high reward—or so the saying goes.
Relationships: Phoenix/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Just A Couple Of Birds

The slide of fingers along the back of his head is so gentle at first, passing through his hair carefully as to allow the strands of gilded blonde to slip like silk in water.

Then Phoenix’s hand tightens and he _pulls_ and Sova has to bite his tongue to keep from _screaming_ because he can still hear the other agents talking from the range and the second he makes a sound they’ll _know_ —

“Shhhh,” a hush comes from the lips that brush across his shoulder, his neck, just behind his ear. “Easy, babe, I got you, I got you.”

It was seldom that Phoenix was anything but a gentle lover. Passionate, yes, but never rough or demanding. He was always like the slide of the blunt edge of a knife, the kind that promises pain and doesn’t deliver. Harsh was the world that they lived in; the softness was heavenly and so saccharine Sova could swear his teeth were rotting. Phoenix was a dose of sugar in the form of fleeting kisses when nobody was looking, a brush of hands in passing, clandestine glances, and midnights spent taking whenever the other could give.

But this?

Sova braces against the steel wall and it’s all he can do to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from keening like a cheap whore. He’s not sure anymore where his body starts and Phoenix’s ends, just the slide of skin on skin and the grind of hips and the whisper in his ear praising him between each thrust. The hand still firmly in his hair eases, releases the tension across his scalp, but the one jerking his member certainly doesn’t show him any mercy (when did this firebrand learn to be so brutal?). Teeth scrape the junction of his neck and shoulder again, sucking what’s sure to be a beautiful bruise into pale skin, and Sova’s eyes roll back into his head as he presses a feeble whimper into his palm.

Laughter filters in from below, where Raze and Jett laugh at a joke from Breach. Brimstone adds a comment that makes the other three groan. Phoenix tightens his grip on Sova’s hair again and twists his other wrist just right and _oh—_

Bastard. Bastard bastard bastard _bastard_

“God, you’re beautiful.” Tempest, the words in his ear crash through his mind to wreak havoc with every wave, every push and pull. “Beautiful for me, Sova. I bet your voice is beautiful, too, not that— _ahh, fuck_ —not that I don’ wanna share,” Phoenix bears down upon him like a riptide, dragging him under. It’s drowning, Sova’s drowning, but _god_ does he love the burn. “Imagine, though. Should we let them hear? Let them see how pretty you are when you’re so full up you can’t even think straight?”

Naturally, at the moment the range goes quiet, Sova drags his hand down the metal wall with a scrape.

“Did you guys hear that?” asks Jett.

Phoenix and Sova freeze.

Someone snorts dismissively—Breach. “Probably just a couple of birds fuckin’ in the rafters. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard weird shit in here.”

There’s a movement against him and it takes a second before a mortified Sova realizes that Phoenix is still halfway in him and _laughing_. 

Raze gives a loud _ha!_ , and there’s the jingle of her gear moving before the sound of a footstep on the stairs. “Wanna bet, Zig? Hundred creds says it’s two of our little _familia_ getting some!”

“Throw in a shorty and you’re on, Izzy!”

Phoenix stops laughing.

The captain sniffs, skeptical. “Which two agents would be stupid enough to risk getting caught having sex above the range?”

“Well, you said you busted Sage and Viper in a closet together the second week here, right?” Jett probes. “I feel like public humiliation is… I dunno, a Viper kink?”

“You’re probably right, but this is more exhibition than public humiliation. I don’t really see it for either of them,” speculates Breach. “Maybe it’s Cypher and Omen?”

“Cypher, yes, Omen, no.”

"Uhh, Brim? How do you… _know_ that?”

A skeptical pause as all eyes turn. “Don’t ask questions you’re not prepared for the answer to.”

“ _Woooow_.”

The group erupts into a chorus of jeers at a frantically dismissing Brimstone and of course, that’s when Sova feels the shit-eating grin curl across where Phoenix’s lips are still resting against his neck. Very slowly, careful of the wooden floorboards, the hunter is pulled back away from the offending wall, guided just so as to not lose their connection nor make the planks under their feet creak. The hand in his hair drops to cage across his chest, and as they come to a stop, the palm guiding on Sova’s hip slides up to cover his mouth.

With the first resuming thrust—measured, experimental—Sova’s eyes blow wide. He paws at the fingers clasped over his lips, tries to turn and stop Phoenix with a scathing glare, but his partner holds firmly in place. Raze is still standing on the stairs, the group is now listening for noises, and Phoenix fully intends to fuck Sova anyway.

Which Sova would be much more furious about if Phoenix didn’t keep pressing into that sweet spot, forcing him to cling for dear life to the strong arm across his chest. It’s torturously slow, but deep, _perfect_ , he struggles not to moan because oh _god he’s hitting it again—_

“I really, _really_ didn’t need to know that much about any of your sex lives,” Breach complains loudly, muffled by him turning to leave the range. “Let the birds fuck, I’m out of here.”

“Wait, Ziggy, I was _kidding_! The fruit in the kitchen is totally safe—hey!” Footsteps thump down the stairs as Raze follows suit with a string of protests.

It’s quiet for a second, before Jett pipes up with a bold announcement of “You guys are gross.” There’s a woosh, and a distant shout as she calls for the others to _wait up!_

Phoenix’s pace comes to a halt as he and Sova both listen intently for confirmation that they’re alone. A minute passes, without any sign of someone below. They make eye contact, and sigh in collective relief.

“Just so we’re clear,” calls their captain with an edge of mischief in his tone, “I absolutely know who’s up there. Clean up better this time, please.” The hollow clunk of Brimstone’s boots trail closer to the exit as he mumbles, “I don’t know how much longer you two can pass off that mess for bird shit.”

As the range is emptied and the bay door shuts with the clunk of a heavy lock, Sova bucks Phoenix off before grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into the same wall he had been pinned against minutes before. “I am going to kill you— _stop laughing_ ! You are _evil_!”

The brit gasps for air, trying to will a straight face, but he takes one look at Sova and crumples back into hysterics, head thunking back against the wall. Every start to a word of apology dissolves into a wheeze.

God help Sova, the laughter starts to infect him too. He buries his face in Phoenix’s shoulder, fingers still curled tight into the other man’s shirt, and the two shake against each other until there are tears in both their eyes. When Sova finally pulls back, there’s a pair of hands to cup his face and brush the wet streak from his cheek.

“I am, so, so sorry—”

“—you are lucky I’m in love with you or so help me—”

Phoenix swoops in, cuts him off with a kiss, then two. “Weeeeell, we’re alone _now_ ,” he smiles into a third kiss, tugs Sova’s bottom lip. “And this place has great acoustics. Personally, I’d still love to hear what you sound like gettin’ fucked so hard you forget your own name.”

The proposal steals the words from the hunter’s mouth, combined with the hand that’s snuck from holding his face back to carding through his hair and taking hold. Phoenix steals the space between Sova’s lips with his tongue, guides them both down to the floor before taking the hunter’s length in hand again and Sova’s still so _close_ —

Of course even the sharpest of cuts can still have a little tenderness. Pulling back, Phoenix strokes a thumb over the buzzed hair at Sova’s nape, eyes searching with concern that would almost make his heart melt if he had the patience left. “We okay, babe? Or did—”

“If you stop now,” Sova growls, “I _will_ kill you.”

“Right then,” says Phoenix. With a quick peck to Sova’s lips, he drops to put his mouth to better use.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
